


【萧闻】解铃还须系铃人

by Wendyg



Category: ChuLiuXiang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendyg/pseuds/Wendyg





	1. Chapter 1

要是像过去一样只是疼还好说，忍一忍疼痛对习武之人来说根本不算个事。但现在这种情况……他又躺了一会儿，感到身体变得越来越热，肌肤刺痒，与衣物的接触难以忍受。睡着时还不觉得，清醒时腿间湿哒哒黏糊糊的感觉也相当糟糕，而且胯下的小兄弟还精神百倍的把亵裤撑起了难堪的弧度。就像是回到了十年前的第一次雨露期……那可不是什么美好的回忆，而他还跟当年那个青涩的傻小子一样对自己的身体不知所措。比起那次，唯一庆幸的是自己还在武当山的房间里不是在外面，他还能顺应本能的在床上抚慰一下自己。他在床单上磨蹭着半褪去蛰人的上衣，一只手扯下被体液弄脏的亵裤，去握自己胀痛的性器。冰凉的手指触上那团火热的时候他不由自主的颤抖了一下，重重的喘了口气。

虽然在室内但已经是大白天，屋外人来人往，对坤泽来说并不是很有安全感，闻道才不敢把裹在身上的被子也扯掉，全身出了一身细汗。被子底下的手小心的动作着，轻轻搓揉性器敏感的顶端，那里时不时挤出一两滴透明的清液。他夹紧了双腿忍耐着，每一次动作都会带动手腕上的金铃铛发出响声，闷在被子里的铃音不复清脆，像在欲擒故纵的偷偷讲述什么秘密。

“太吵了！”闻道才此时可没有余力去控制铃铛。在他的羞耻心里绝不会把他现在在做的事让任何人知道，但这铃声就像要把一切昭告天下一般响个没完，听起来格外刺耳。他泄愤一般把另一只手举到眼前，一口叼住手腕上晃个不停的两个金色小玩意儿。铃铛在唇间停止了碰撞，闻道才尝到了那上面附着的淡薄的萧疏寒的气息，脑海中像突然火花一闪，他紧紧闭上了眼，身下那只手加重了力道狠狠地套弄起柱体，不断加速，直到全身一抽，顶端射出一缕白浊。

“哈啊……哈啊……”他放松下来张口喘息，含在口中的铃铛滚出来依然挂在他腕上，柔软的黄金质地上赫然被他刚刚咬出了个牙印，湿湿的闪着水光。 

还不够……前面发泄过后体内欲火并未平息反而烧的更盛，房间里充斥了浓烈的桃花香气， 坤泽本能的这样释放信香呼唤自己的伴侣。濡湿的被单布料与四肢粘腻的纠缠在一起，闻道才难耐地扭动着磨蹭双腿，乳尖硬硬的擦过床单时整个脊背涌起一阵战栗，又疼又爽搅得他脑子里一片混乱。

要是昨晚回到金顶去的话，萧疏寒此时定然已陪伴在自己身边。已经联结的乾元与坤泽之间互相会有所感应，现在自己已经成这样了萧疏寒却还不见人影。理性告诉自己掌门八成是被事务绊住了脚，感性上却不由得十分寂寞委屈，胡思乱想着是因为自己夜不归宿惹的萧疏寒生气，令他将自己放置着不管了。人常道坤泽身心较寻常人细腻，特别是雨露期时更是敏感脆弱，闻道才从来对此嗤之以鼻，绝不肯示弱，此时却一边怨恨起坤泽这麻烦的体质一边忍不住泪盈于睫，感到自己内部无论是心灵还是肉体都开了个无底的空洞，要向着这黑暗的深渊坠去。

正浑浑噩噩时，一阵雪莲的药香清远的钻入鼻息，令人精神为之一振。闻道才抬头，萧疏寒进了屋，仔细将门掩好，转头与他四目相对，目光晦涩难言。萧疏寒走近床边，抬起他的下巴审视了一番自家坤泽深陷欲情泫然欲泣的样子，轻柔地在那微张的嫣红薄唇上吻了吻，又以真气灌入经脉穴位，觉出了此次气脉并不紊乱，面上神色松快了些。萧疏寒既已到来，闻道才略安心了，却只听萧疏寒开口淡淡道：“闻师弟日夜勤学苦练，为护佑武当劳心劳力，真是精神可嘉。”

闻道才怎会听不出这话里的嗔怪之意，加之自觉有失，心下惶惑，刚想开口，却被萧疏寒掀了被子，一掌拍在臀肉上，将他的话硬生生转为一声痛呼。

捂着汗的肌肤骤然接触到冷空气立刻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，屁股被拍打得又疼又热又痒，不合时宜兴奋着的后穴却因这接触猛地吐露出一股情液，顺着大腿直往下流。闻道才幼时年纪最小又是坤泽之身，师长们疼爱有加，大师兄又各种护犊，极少让他受体罚，长大后更不必说，因此被这样责打竟是生平第一次。

萧疏寒只拍了两掌便停了手，见师弟并不挣扎只是趴着把头埋在枕头里，一副甘愿受罚的样子，只有双腿微微颤抖显示了内心的紧张。他接着道：“前日教你用铃铛收束真气之法，既然用心练习了这么些天，总该有些心得？”说着往四肢缚着的铃铛上望去。除去衣物之后不受日晒的白皙肌肤因雨露期而泛着淡粉色，衬着大红的丝绳和澄黄的金铃，颇有几分淫艳之色。他心念一动，解下了自己腕上那颗成套的大铃。

闻道才感到萧疏寒的手熟悉的从他背上抚到臀沟，指尖探入体内。早已准备充分的小穴湿软不已，急切地咬住手指往里含。“唔！……”他揪住床单忍耐着极为敏感的内侧与指节摩擦带来的酥麻，腰不由自主的摆动迎合，丰沛的汁液被搅动出羞耻的水声。光是这样前端的肉柱就笔直的涨硬起来，顶部小孔一张一翳不断吐出清液。“啊……哈啊……”口中泄露出断断续续的呻吟，被触碰的地方像要化掉了一样。以前就算是雨露期也没有反应这么强烈过，也许是过去真气紊乱的缘故总是处在不完全燃烧的状态，如今终于恢复正常，积攒多年的欲望一起反扑了回来。

萧疏寒终于把手指抽出的时候带出一道粘稠的银丝，闻道才腿已经软了，跪立不住向侧边倒去。通常用手指确认扩张好后萧疏寒就会亲自举枪上阵，而这次顶上穴口的却是个冰凉圆滑的东西，个头不算大，被手指轻易的推进深处。闻道才疑惑的向下看，只看到穴口拖着一条长长的红色流苏，原来是原先在萧疏寒手上的那颗铃铛。饥渴的穴肉层层挤压着它向里吞去，想从这小东西上找到点乐子。

“试试看自己让它停下来。”萧疏寒仍旧像指导课业一般淡然的语气说道。话音刚落，铃铛竟在真气的催动下猛地震动翻滚起来！突然受到刺激的身体过电般一下子弹了起来，伴随着一声尖叫，闻道才捂着小腹蹬动双腿，脚趾都被激得完全蜷缩起来，后穴喷出一大股淫水，内里的嫩肉抽搐不已，紧紧的裹住那颗作乱的铃铛，然而这样也根本无济于事，反而让它滚动着肏进了更深处。

“不……不要！停下来……受不了了……”闻道才颤抖的声音也被搅得支离破碎，激烈又陌生的快感令他眼前一阵白一阵黑，小穴失禁了似的不断漏出粘稠湿滑的体液，还伴着闷在体内不断的低沉铃音。

“控制真气，自己让它停。或者排出来。”萧疏寒的命令简直冷酷无情。

“……做不到……啊啊……不，不可能的……”闻道才拼命想控制自己然而根本徒劳无功，肉道被刺激得紧紧挛缩着，垂下的流苏已经吸饱了汁水，“求你……师兄……呜啊……要、要到了！……啊啊啊！”

随着哀鸣他像垂死的白鹤一样高高后仰起头，一大股精液被射在身下的床单上，随后又断断续续射出好几股，随后全身颤抖着完全瘫软下来。


	2. 解铃还须系铃人（2）

5，

萧疏寒修道多年早已掌握喜怒不形于色的要诀，然而心绪却无法在牵系到自己的道侣时还如水平静。明明已经告诫过临近雨露期该多保重还置若罔闻，前一晚还饮酒不归，萧疏寒觉得是该给自己这个不听话的小师弟一点教训。话是这么说，在看到闻道才散发着情欲气息软软地喘息着蜷伏在身下时，升腾起的还是爱怜之意。

萧疏寒将他翻过身来，刚刚高潮过的脸绯红如云霞，半阖的眼神色涣散，睫毛上沾满了生理泪水。他伸手给他把脸擦了擦，顺着线条优美的颈项摩挲到胸口，不断起伏的胸部附着着秾纤合度的肌肉，因为是坤泽的缘故比寻常人柔软一点，又因为自幼习武十分柔韧，熨和的紧贴着萧疏寒的掌心。仿佛甜美的蛊惑，乾元依照本能揉捏着手掌下这具美好的肉体，在白皙的肌肤上留下淡红的指痕，使得画面更加旖旎。

“嗯……”慢慢回过神来的闻道才茫然地望了望抓着自己胸口的手，顺着修长的手臂一路往上望到萧疏寒脸上，视线交汇时莫名的心底一慌，立刻转到一边。温暖的大手实际上揉的他很舒服，红红的乳尖都充血挺立起来，又被按压的陷下去。铃铛还在体内震动，只是节奏比之前柔和了些，没有真正吃到肉棒的甬道还在不满足的吐着水儿。像是猜到了他的心思，萧疏寒提起了他的腰把一对大长腿架到肩上，灼热的龟头抵在了小穴入口。

好像还有什么不对……闻道才恍惚地想着，粗硬的阳具已经破开湿软的入口挤进了肉道，有力的压迫感和充实感激得他猛地缩紧了身体，紧紧闭上了眼睛。萧疏寒与他双手十指相扣压在头两侧，低头胡乱地舔吻着他的嘴唇下巴和脖颈，下身暴烈地捅弄进出，不断地带出越来越多的情液，堆起一圈白沫。

“啊……啊嗯……轻点……”闻道才颤抖着忍耐着不断堆积的逼人的快感，双腿紧紧的缠绕在萧疏寒的颈背上，下半身被提离了床面，不由自主的扭动着迎合。体内被摩擦得几乎要烧起来，又几乎要化成水，一阵阵的抽搐着裹紧入侵的肉棒。

一个深插，乾元阳具的前端碰到了一个硬物，是之前放进去的铃铛，并没有被拿出来。闻道才这时也想起了这违和感是什么，挣扎道：“不……不行，把那个……拿出来……啊啊！”萧疏寒显然没有打算拿出来，反而随着进一步的深入把它推进了更深处，同时铃铛又激烈得震动起来。

“不要、不要……啊啊啊……太深了……呜啊……”闻道才已经感觉到铃铛已经深入到生殖腔的入口处，那圈最敏感的软肉若即若离的被铃铛的震动刺激到，小腹深处酸麻不已，一股一股止不住的往外涌出淫液，又被肉道里填塞的满满的阳物堵在里面。

“呜呜……师兄不要……受不了的……”萧疏寒危险地停在那里像是在考虑，这次闻道才是真的在紧张害怕，但他的哀泣声显然起的是反效果，萧疏寒只是稍作停留就继续坚定地向里推进，直至将那铃铛推的陷进微微张开的生殖腔口。顿时身下的躯体猛地挣动了一下，他几乎要按不住，甬道痉挛着夹得他生疼，架在肩上的双腿夹紧了几秒然后无力的滑了下去。

闻道才只感到一阵灭顶的快感从体内海啸般翻卷上来，眼前一片漆黑，所有的神志都集中于贪噬这快感，像要将它永久保存于这幅躯体中，永远沉溺下去再不离开这极乐的欲海。彻底晕过去之前，不知为何，他竟鬼使神差的喊出一句：“大师兄……救我……”

 

不知过了多久，闻道才重新睁开眼睛时，萧疏寒已经退出了他的身体，正拿着流苏准备把铃铛从他体内拉出来，体内那个小口咬的很紧，拉出来时发出了“啵”的一声，大量体液跟着一下喷涌了出来，弄得下身一片惨不忍睹。萧疏寒板着脸没什么表情，闻道才羞耻的红了脸，欲望平息了一些他就回想起了之前口不择言说了什么，他知道萧疏寒颇有几分介意起初命格里他该是大师兄的坤泽的事，昨晚因为想念岳大师兄喝了酒，今天在床上竟也喊了大师兄，简直是罪过了。萧疏寒坐在床边低头手里把玩着刚拽出来的灌饱了坤泽情液的铃铛，看也不看他一眼。要是说之前萧疏寒气他还有些半真半假，现在是真生了闷气。

闻道才想要解释，想要道歉，然而身体像被抽了骨头酥软的动都动不了，嗓子也哑的几乎发不出声，只能眼睁睁看着萧疏寒站起来整了整衣服径自往外走。

“……别走……”好不容易嘶哑地挤出这两个字，萧疏寒已经出了屋带上了门。闻道才怔怔地看着紧闭的房门，被抛下的恐惧一下子又占据了他的心，胸口憋闷的快要喘不上气，头脑中空空的，只想把他的乾元追回来，祈求他的原谅，就算做什么都无所谓。

萧疏寒端着茶杯回来时看到自家坤泽连人带被单滚到了地上，像个蚕蛹似的向前蠕动，忍不住深深叹口气把人提溜回床上，叱责道：“莫胡闹！”扶着他上半身将茶杯递到他嘴边，“喝口清茶补补水份。”

闻道才见他去而复返，紧紧的抓住了他胳膊像是怕他再走掉，就着他的手喝了水润了嗓子，急急开口道：“我对大师兄没有那种意思，不要……不要生气，是我错了！”

萧疏寒摸了摸他的脸，见额角还热的很，眼睛也湿红含泪，于是道：“你的这次雨露期发作的厉害，神志不清楚不是你的错。”

闻道才摇摇头，见萧疏寒神情还冷淡的很，回忆了一下是否可以做什么取悦到他的事，然后俯下身伸手把萧疏寒的阳物从裤裆里掏出来，张口就含了上去。

“呃……”萧疏寒也被他这一手惊了一下，然而要害在人手，也不敢轻举妄动，“道才，不必……”

闻道才记得上一次萧疏寒让他这么做好像很喜欢的样子，回想着上次是怎么做的，卖力的伸出舌头上下舔了几遍。刚刚做的时候萧疏寒并未泄身，此时稍一刺激就硬硬的胀大了一圈，散发出的乾元气息极为诱人，虽然嘴唇被撑得几欲开裂，闻道才还是忍不住将它继续向里吞。

萧疏寒知他生性耿直又足够强大，甚少需要取悦于人，而此时为了博他展颜甘愿主动雌伏，实可证明萧疏寒对他来说有多重要。萧疏寒虽确实对岳大师兄之死心存愧疚，又因趁虚而入锁了本该是大师兄的坤泽而心有魔障，但那已是过去之事，他该放下了，闻道才也该放下了。


End file.
